The present invention relates to cages for supporting electronic modules, and more specifically, to cages for supporting and securing electronic modules.
Serviceability and usability have driven mechanical enclosure designs for servers and computer systems to incorporate tool-less mounting and removal of hardware, devices and other electronic modules. For example, hand-actuated latches and mechanisms are often used to retain hard disk drive (HDD) backplanes on the mechanical enclosure. One or more HDDs can then be selectively attached and/or detached from the HDD backplane.
Because the electronic modules are often delicate, their attachment and removal can cause damage to the modules and/or their connectors. It is desirable, therefore, to have systems and methods for the easy attachment and detachment of electronic modules that also facilitate careful treatment of the electronic modules and their connections.